Path To Darkness
by WildFrost97
Summary: Sonic is slowly being overcome by a power that has lied dormant within him for a long time. Eggman has taken a special interest in Sonic's connection to chaos energy and is determined to discover how Sonic harnesses his chaos energy. All the while, the very strength Eggman seeks is turning Sonic against his friends one by one.


_Sonic finds himself slowly giving in to something that has lied dormant within him for a long time and it's turning him against his friends one by one._

_Ever since the ark Tails seems to understand his best friend Sonic less and less. What is the blue blur hiding and why won't he talk about it? Also, it seems that somehow Shadow survived his fall to earth but he will not tell how and has his own plans now._

_On top of all this Eggman has taken a special interest in Sonic's connection to the chaos emeralds and his ability to harness it. He will do anything to discover Sonic's secrets but the hero hedgehog isn't going to just go quietly._

_What happens when all your friends are turned against you and even you can't trust yourself anymore?_

**PATH TO DARKNESS**

* * *

Disclaimer: All Sonic characters (c) Sega and Sonic Team.

* * *

PROLOGUE

XXXXX

Eyes clasped firmly shut, he inhaled deeply, air filling his lungs to the brim. He stayed completely still for a few moments until the familiar warmth washed through his body; this was his power, his strength. "Chaos Spear!" He said, voice rising to a yell and a transparent yellow glow forming in front of his outstretched gloved hand. The glow twisted and formed into a sharp arrow-like shape in a matter of seconds before launching from his hand at the now completely black figure atop the roof adjacent to him.

In a split second the figure vanished into thin air, the spear passing right through where he used to be. Moments later, he was met by the figures eyes, completely without pupils or irises, inches from his face.

Stunned, a swift blow with connected with his head, the enormous force of it sent him toppling off the four story building and careening towards the cement road below. Nearly slipping out of consciousness from the force of the hit, he managed to limply grasp a nearby street lamp, slowing his momentum slightly before slamming into the ground on his side.

His entire body howling with pain, he barely staggered to his feet. Once again, he took in a deep breath, power welling within him. The figure appeared in front of him, demanding his gaze. Those empty eyes bore into him without fear, or the slightest bit of hesitation but it was too late. He was ready, his fur beginning to glow a bright red, wisps of red light sparking off him and crackling in the air around him. This was his power, his deep connection to the chaos energy around him and if the opponent in front of him even moved a muscle he would let it go.

The figure's head looked left then right, observing the situation it was in. He couldn't help but smirk as more energy flowed into him and the red glow grew brighter. If the figure waited he would build enough energy to destroy it even if it was ready and if it tried to strike him he would let the energy go before it had a chance to react. "Chaos." The ground beneath him began to shake and crack.

Suddenly, the figure took a step forward readying a quick punch. In a flash the ground beneath him shot outward, energy sizzling loudly hissing and crackling as it glowed even brighter. "Blast!" The bright red energy exploded in every direction around and above him farther than he could see, ripping the ground to pieces and tearing buildings to shrapnel. Sapped of strength, he fell to his knees and looked to see that even the four story building he fell from, was in a pile of rubble before him.

A hand grasped his throat and flung him against the ground on his back. "You killed them!" It said, voice hissing with a ghostly echo ringing after. "I won't let you get away with it Shadow!"

Eyes wide in disbelief at the unscathed figure before him he said. "Sonic. How?" Barely choking out the words as he grasped at the hand secured around his throat.

XXXXX

A/N: First of all let me tell you that the prologue is just a taste of what's to come and that this story is entirely based on what happens after Sonic Adventure 2. About two months or so after it. :)

I put a lot of effort into my writing and always do my best to write the best story I can. So, it means a whole lot to me if you review and let me know what you think :D. It doesn't all have to be positive, some of my favorite reviews are constructive criticism and that's the best way to improve anyway!

There won't be an incredibly large amount of characters in this story but they will all have significant roles. The focus of the story is all on Sonic but other characters have very important roles like Tails, Eggman, Knuckles and even Shadow.

* * *

_In the first chapter Sonic and Tails enjoy a little downtime after the events on the Ark and Tails discovers that Sonic may be hiding a lot of his feelings about what happened on the Ark._

Please comment and/or add this story to your alerts if you want to keep up with it :). I will be updating at a fairly steady pace and will do my best to improve with each chapter. There is tons to come after all this is just the prologue :). The story hasn't even started yet.

Expect some good characterization, plot and character interaction coming up!


End file.
